Patent Document 1 discloses a cocoa butter equivalent containing 40 to 100% by weight of mixed acid group triglyceride in which a saturated fatty acid having carbon atoms 16 to 22 is bound to a glycerin at 2-position and an unsaturated fatty acid having carbon atoms 16 to 18 and one unsaturated bond is bound to the glycerin at 1,3-positions as constituent fatty acids.
Patent Document 1 discloses that this mixed acid group triglyceride exhibits the following peculiar physical properties. The mixed acid group triglyceride forms a peculiar crystalline structure with a cocoa butter. By combining the mixed acid group triglyceride as a raw material of a chocolate, a bloom is not observed at all without performing a tempering. The obtained chocolate shows that resistivity of a crystal against a pressure is significantly small although it shows a melting point almost same as that of ordinary chocolates.
As an example of a method for producing OStO (where St is stearic acid and O is oleic acid), which is one kind of the mixed acid group triglyceride, Example 1 of Patent Document 2 discloses a method including the steps of interesterification reaction of fully hydrogenated soybean oil and ethyl oleate using 1,3-position-selective enzyme, molecular distillation, fractionation, and refining.